Lilacpearlz, the new officer MW
Yar! Ye found Lilacpearlz's Wiki page. Lilacpearlz loves visitors ;) The Old Days Lilacpearlz began playing Puzzle Pirates after her brother introduced the game to her. Month unknown, year 2006. He was Captain of a successful, famed crew on the Viridian ocean and Lilacpearlz enjoyed watching him gun (he was Ultimate, which now depresses Lilac). So she created the first Lilacpearlz on the seas and joined her brother's crew as a cabin person. She found this game unique and addictive in so many ways, and was deeply absorbed in improving her puzzle stats - mistaking this piratey adventure for real life! She was soon promoted to pirate, and then Officer of the crew. She and her brother sat in adjacent rooms in the house, playing for hours. Soon, Lilacpearlz's life became crowded with work and other commitments, and she forgot about this game that brought her so many memories. Then she made her return to Puzzle Pirates in summer 2010 after life slowed down a bit and she tried to fill her spare time with a fun, competitive online game. She needed something that would always move forward and was downloadable on her Mac. So she remembered Puzzle Pirates, and here she is once more. Lilacpearlz's Return (In-Depth Version) Lilacpearlz is an Officer of the crew Mysterious Ways on the Sage Ocean. She discovered that her previous name was still available after her account vanished and came back as the new Lilacpearlz, this time playing on Sage. She started out as an independent pirate (like everyone else) and practised all the ship duty puzzles and multiplayer games she could get her hands on, recalling all these puzzles from the past. She jobbed for many crews to earn poe and build her pirate career, when one day she found herself jobbing for the crew Mysterious Ways. And so Lilacpearlz decided - "This is the crew for me." And so Fleet Officer Mystc and Senior Officer Mindless offered her the position of pirate in the crew, and there she joined. It was upon arriving into the hands of Mindless that she discovered she was destined to a piratey life of gunpowder, wad and cannonballs - soon after joining Mindless had tasked her with gunnery. "If ye can get ye gunning up to Respected in 3 weeks," he said. "Me will promote ye to Officer." So Lilacpearlz practised her gunning, whether it was with the navy or being ordered on pillages. But her rank would not move from Able - it was on one occasion that it rose to Proficient - however dropped once again. She gave herself some time to bring her other ship duty puzzle stats up, and claimed a Broad in Bilging, Sailing and Rigging. And then some short while later, she proved herself an experienced Solid Gunner. Frustrated with her lack of progress in gunning, she turned to her fellow crew members for guidance and nearly gave up on her Officer dream. But then, much to her surprise, Lilacpearlz was promoted to the rank of Officer by Mindless on 1 September 2010, around a month after her re-visit to the game. She was presented her first wrapped Officer badge and the deed to a sloop on Caravensai island - plus two whisking potions, all courtesy of Mindless and the crew. And it is to this day that she still cannot express her gratitude towards captain Hiba and the whole collection of SOs, FOs and Os for helping her reach her goal. Next step? Fleet Officer of the crew Mysterious Ways! She goes by the name Lilacpearlz, Lilac, Lila, Lil and Pearlz...with thanks to Klancy and Mindless. Lilacpearlz's Return (Short) Lilacpearlz joined the crew Mysterious Ways after many years away from the game. Her previous account (under the same name) disintergrated and she came back ready as ever. She took a shot at all the puzzles, especially gunning under Mindless's orders, however found no improvement. She gained a Broad in bilging, sailing and rigging, and a solid in gunning, but other than experience her stats were not respectable. Her crew helped her and trained her, and she pillaged the high seas in search of worthy foes and pockets of poe. A few weeks later, still with no progress, to her surprise Senior Officer Mindless promoted her to Officer on 1 September 2010 and was given the deed to a ship. She is very happy with her hard-earned rank and still thanks her coaches/counselors Klancy and Mindless to this day. She loves her crew and has no regrets. You can call her Lilac, if you want. The Future of Lilacpearlz Lilacpearlz is unsure whether she will unknowingly disappear from the oceans once again, however she hopes she will find the time to play every now and then to catch up with her wonderful crew. Currently she logs on nearly everyday to see her crew mates and practise her puzzling...but all she asks is that her crew not expect her to be online for every single moment of her life. Because no matter if she goes away - she'll always find her way back. Lilacpearlzy Lilacpearlz had a brief, short-lived affair with another account in between the disintergration of the first Lilacpearlz and the creation of the new one. She named this Lilacpearlzy, so not to confuse with her true, piratey name. She was an independent pirate throughout this period of time and all stats never rose above Able. She soon deleted the account. More About Lilac Lilacpearlz is a general laid-back, fun-loving pirate gal who seeks adventure and fortune among the ocean. She hates losing, which proves a problem as she has a love for multiplayer puzzles. She makes her best effort to be a good sport and always types the words "good game" after every lost match, even if in her head she is thinking, "The game was probably rigged." ;) Lilacpearlz loves many things. A few are: *Her crew and rank *Improving stats *Fancy clothes + houses *PoE (doubloons are too expensive to deserve Lilac's love) *Pillaging *Easy missions *Chatting, esp. within crew Lilacpearlz also hates many things. A few are: *Losing *Going down a rank *Being forced off the laptop *Pirates who love to flaunt their superiority *Losing PoE *Hard missions Lilacpearlz likes to set herself goals, ambitions and targets...but whenever she does, she ends up never being able to achieve it. But then again, she had hopes of being Officer (although always doubting herself) but did get promoted in the end. So maybe this list is worth putting up. *To become Fleet Officer of Mysterious Ways, and then hopefully Senior Officer *To earn enough PoE to buy nice, spacious accommodation *To earn enough PoE to buy her desired clothes, with still some money left over *To run successful pillages *To learn and advance through ranks at a variety of puzzles *To have high, respectable stats & experience levels *To experience all sorts of battles and adventures; Atlantis, SMH, BKs, Haunted Seas Once all of the above have been achieved and probably more, Lilacpearlz has these ultimate goals. *To create a crew *To govern an Island (this one's controversial) *To become Royalty of a flag Category:Officers